In an inkjet printing device, it is known to set a pressure in an ink passage within a liquid jetting head to a negative pressure, so as to jet out liquid from the liquid jetting head. As an example of such an inkjet printing device, a liquid jetting device as described in Patent Document 1 can be exemplified.